Teach An Old Dog New Tricks
'"Teach An Old Dog New Tricks" '''is the tenth episode of [[SurvivORG: GuatemORGla|''SurvivORG: GuatemORGla]]. Day 20: MERGE After Nakúm 2.0's 4th straight Tribal Council, with Time voted out, the two tribes merged into a larger tribe of 11, for the merge. All 3 returning captains - Cool, Corvs, and Gwen, from the opening twist - made the merge along with 8 other castaways. One of them will become the Sole Survivor of GuatemORGla! Day 22: Final 11 Immunity Challenge - "The SurvivORG Auction" The first merge challenge, after a day of rest and fraternization, was the famous SurvivORG Auction. Players were given $500 each and could bid on one of 9 different items. This included Individual Immunity for the first time, a month of Discord Nitro, a Hidden Immunity Idol, covered items, challenge advantage, exemption from chores, a Guatemalan Artifact, and information in the game. Not all of the winners were revealed, in order to incentivize strategical bidding. Tom and Stood competed for Individual Immunity, with Tom coming in with a faster time on the tiebreaking puzzle, becoming the first player in GuatemORGla to win Individual Immunity. Rize won the month of Discord Nitro. The Hidden Immunity Idol's winner was not revealed publicly. Out of the ones we can reveal, Abdi won exemption from chores, and another contestant won the beloved Pineapple Pizza as part of their Covered Item. However, behind the scenes, none of the items really stayed secret for long, as loose lips allowed for information to be spread wide and thin. The 11 castaways remaining in this game will have to vote out one of their own at Tribal Council, but it will not be Tom. Day 23: F11 Tribal Council The 11 remaining of Iximche headed in for their first Tribal Council as part of the merge. Almost immediately, Gwen became a target of Sex and Tom, who did not trust her coming from Nakúm 2.0, and what they perceived as lying to them. This vote spread around and was nearly spread around to everyone with the help of Corvs and Salted. This led to too many people knowing about the vote, as some were deliberately supposed to be left in the dark. After this was discovered, Sex and Cool decided to switch the target to Corvs, who was overplaying and was too leaky with the initial info. This led a large vote switch to Corvs, but with a couple hours to go, Sex and Tom decided to switch things back to Gwen, in hopes of leaving some people out, creating a majority, and working with people they could trust. At the end of the day, Tom, Cool, Sex, Abdit,Coffee, Elsa and Corvs voted for Gwen, while she, Stood, Rize, and Salted voted for Corvs, to send her out by a vote of 7-4, making Gwen the first juror of SurvivORG: GuatemORGla. Trivia * Gwen became the first returning captain to be the First Juror in a season. * The episode title was given by Corvs, talking about his strategy in this merge game compared to his last merge game in SurvivORG, and what he learned from both past experiences and this game.